That VooDoo You DO
by Ravensbaby
Summary: Okay ya'll. This is a verrrrry old story I wrote years ago. I'm posting it to test the waters and hopefully get rid of this writers block. Please read and review.


**Part one**

"Adrian, will you hurry your ass up! We need to get downstairs. Bernie and everyone else is waiting for us."

Sonia waited impaitently outside the bathroom door. She and her sister, Stevie, had been ready for an hour but for some reason Dre, as they called her could never be ready on time.

"I can't get my top to go on right. It's like retarded or something."

" I don't think it's the top," said Sonia under her breathe.

" I heard that!"

"Why don't you go down stairs", said Stevie, " and let everyone know what the holdup is, while I try to help her out."

"Fine!"

Sonia made her way down the hallway of the Hilton in St. Louis to the elevators. As, she stood there, pressing the button a thousand times, a group of six guys arrived at the elevator. Groups of guys always made Sonia feel weird, probably cause on or more always tried to pull something. She stood across and looked at them. Everyone of them was dropdead gorgeous in his own right. Two were kinda tall with long dark hair and big brown eyes. Two of them had long blonde hair, she couldn't tell what color their eyes were because they were wearing sunglasses. Another had his hair in corn-row braids and alot of tattoos. The one that caught her eye though was the one with the multi-colored hair. It was red, orange, yellow,green, purple,and blue.

"Now there is a man who has some patience," thought Sonia.

As she stared at him she noticed he was looking right back at her. She broke his gaze by looking at her watch. Then she glanced back at him. He gave her a sweet smile. She returned the favor and again looked at her watch. As she was looking down, he crossed over the hallway and stood right next to her. She held her breathe.

" Are you waiting for someone?"

" No, said Sonia, I just really hate waiting for elevators. They always seem to take forever."

"I know. It's seems when you need to get somewhere fast the damn things just take til doomsday."

Sonia finally got the nerve to look at him. Boy, gorgeous didn't do him justice. His eyes were an unbelieveable shade of soft jade. They weren't piercing, just the kind of eyes you can get lost with no problem. This momentary gaze was broken when one of the guys said

" Hey, look at Jeff. Man, how come you always get the good lookin' women "

" Sean, shut up."

About this time the doors opened up.

"It's about fucking time, gees I thought I was gonna waste to nothin' standin here," said the one with the braids.

Sonia cracked a little smile at him. He grinned back.

As they got in the elevator, Jeff stood behind Sonia. He noticed her petite curvy figure. He looked at every inch of her. From head to toe. She had her long raven hair down and tousled kind of carelessly. She had on her new shirt. Shirt. It was actually the front of a shirt held together by two strings in the back and if her father knew she had it on he'd kill her. She had on a pair of black patent leather pants that he could help but notice hug every curve on her little butt. And she wore a very high, very big pair of platform shoes that showed her little electric green painted toenails. At this point, Sean leaned over and whisphered in Jeff's ear :

"What are you lookin' so intently at?"

" She is unbelievable. She is everything I have ever wanted."

" What's her name?"

Jeff just looked at him.

" Tip number one, it is usually a good idea to get her name before you decide that she's gonna be the momma of your children ."

" Ha, ha your a riot."

Finally the elevator reached the lobby area. The doors opened up and there is all of the rest of the group.

"Well, so nice to see one of you has decided to grace us with your presence tonite."

"Bernie, do not start with me . Dre was having probs with her shirt."

" What kind of a prob?"

" I don't know. One minute it fit the next it didn't."

The group of guys got off the elevator. Jeff looked over his shoulder at her. She winked and smiled at him.

" Who was that," asked Rory, as he gave her a hug.

" No one I know," she said.

" No one I know yet that is," she thought.

" Why did you wink at him," He quizzed.

" Rory, it's none of your concern."

" I think I deserve to know who my girlfriend is winking..."

" Ex-girlfriend, and you don't deserve a damn thing," said Sonia.

At this point Sonia was in Rory's face. Chad, her brother-in-law, was always a good mediator,especially when it came to these two. The elevator opened and Stevie and Dre walked out. She had her top on and was in a good mood.

" Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to get down and dirty in St. Louie!"

" Oh my god, she drunk already, " said Price.

" No I'm just in a really good mood."

"Well, let's get goin'. To the VooDoo Club."

**Part two**

As they got in their car, Jeff's brother, Matt,asked:

" So, who was the girl who's ass you were starin' at in the elevator?"

" I wasn't starin' at her ass."

" Oh, well what would you call it?"

" Admiring?"

Matt just flashed his baby brother a look.

"Okay, so I was STARING. Is it a crime to think a woman is beautiful?"

"Well, when ya don't even know her name..."

" Jesus, is Sean gonna tell everyone that."

" Now don't get pissed. He didn't tell everyone. Just me, Adam, Jay, and Brian."

" Oh, man! Now everyone's gonna because of you big mouths."

" Hey, don't worry. You'll never see her again."

Matt pulled their rental car in next to Sean and Brian. Adam and Jay pulled in next.

The parking lot at The Voodoo Club was gettin' pretty full. The guys made their way to the door.

"Man, if Alannah knew I was here she'd kill me," said Adam.

" If Alannah knew where we were taking you for your bachlor party, she'd be even more pissed," said Brian.

" Yeah man, you aren't married yet. Live a little. Remember what she don't know won't hurt her," said Sean.

" Oh, really. Is that what your ex-wife said Sean," Adam replied grinning.

" That's not funny, not funny at all. True, but still isn' funny.


End file.
